write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
MegaKirby Vs. Sans
Intro Genocides. The total extermination of a race. But in videogames, there's always that last survivor, who almost beats the killer, but dies in the end. But later they were revived. MegaKirby, The Last Star Warrior And Sans, The Comic Skeleton And now it's time to see who can win on this fight! Now let's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy as the intro appears) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight It was just a normal day in Snowdin. Sans was just walking when he found a hot dog in the ground Sans: Wow, I guess today is my lucky day! Sans almost grabbed the hot dog when a pink blur quickly grabbed the hot dog saying "Mine!" The pink blur was MegaKirby Sans: Heya, pal. I think you have something that belongs to me. MegaKirby: This hot dog? This isn't yours! I found it in the ground Sans: C'mon! Please give it to me. MegaKirby: I don't want to sound mean, but this dog is mine! OK? Sans: I don't want to do this, but if you don't give me that dog, you are gonna have a bad time! MegaKirby: How many times do I have to say this?! THIS. DOG. IS. MIN- MegaKirby has suddenly interrupted by a bone tossed by Sans. Sans: I warned ya. MegaKirby: So it's gonna be that way?! OK! Bring it on, bonehead! SHOWTIME!! Fight MegaKirby launches two charge shots at Sans, but he dodged both. Sans started by controlling MegaKirby's soul, and slammed him to the ground 3 times. Suddenly, MegaKirby teleported to Sans' back, and used the Ice Sword, but Sans also avoided that. After that, MegaKirby prepared the Needle Cannon, and used it. MegaKirby: STOP DODGING MY ATTACKS!! Sans: Nope. After that, Sans launched a large amount of bones to MegaKirby, but he inhaled every bone and spited them to Sans. Sans avoided every bone except for one, that stunned him. MegaKirby: Now's my chance! After saying so, he equipped the Laser Mode, and released a giant energy beam at Sans. Sans used a Gaster Blaster to stop the beam, but Laser Mode was stronger. Sans teleported at the last second to MegaKirby. Sans: Surprise! MegaKirby: What the- With a giant bone, Sans launched MegaKirby to the sky, and slammed MegaKirby to the ground with his Soul Manipulation, forcing MegaKirby to create a crater when he landed, and after that, Sans surrounded MegaKirby's crater with Gaster Blaster. Only a flash of light is seen. Sans: Get dunked on! But it wasn't over yet! MegaKirby protected himself with the Cyber Bubble! MegaKirby: All right, that was enough! Sans: Enough? We just started! MegaKirby: Nah. I'm already sick of you. Good-bye! MegaKirby: Time Stopper! After saying that, he freezed time. He equipped himself with Hard Knuckles and punched Sans' head, cracking his skull. MegaKirby clapped, and after that, the clock unfreezed, and because of Hard Knuckle's Strength, Sans' skull blowed up, killing him. K.O.! MegaKirby: Wow. I wasn't expecting it to be so... Effective... Anyways... Looks like I won! MegaKirby grabbed the hot dog and ate it while Sans' dead body turned into dust. Results THIS BATTLE'S WINNER IS... MEGAKIRBY!! Final Point It was pretty obvious that MegaKirby was going to win. Sans might have the intelligence and speed, but there's something that doomed him from the beginning: His durability, and MegaKirby's Flash Stopper. MegaKirby could just freeze the time at the beginning of the battle, instantly winning this battle. He just needed to wait for the right moment. Let's just say Sans' chances of winning were cracked Advantages and Disadvantages MegaKirby (Winner) +Basically everything but Speed and Intelligence -Dumber -Slower Sans (Loser) +Smarter +Faster -Basically everything but speed and intelligence Category:Completed battles Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Projectile Battle Category:Mega Kirby 123 Category:OC vs Character